sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pamela Bach
| birth_place = Tulsa, Oklahoma, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1985–present | spouse = | partner = | children = 2, including Hayley Hasselhoff }} Pamela Bach (born Pamela Ann Weissenbach; October 16, 1963), also known as Pamela Bach-Hasselhoff, is an American actress. Early life Bach is from Tulsa, Oklahoma, the second of three daughters. Her mother was a model, and she also modeled as a teenager. She attended Tulsa East Central High School and studied engineering/Theatre Arts at Northeastern Oklahoma A&M College. She moved to Los Angeles in 1985.Rita Sherrow, "Tulsa Actress Marries TV Hunk, Copes With Hollywood Lifestyle", Tulsa World, June 8, 1990.N. F. Mendoza, "With an Eye On . . . : Swimming with family: Pamela Bach-Hasselhoff relies on 'my own laurels'", Los Angeles Times, July 2, 1995. Career Like her former husband, David Hasselhoff, Bach receives more attention in Europe than she does in America, and is one of the recipients of the annual Bravo Otto award as one of German teens' favourite actresses. This is an award given by the German teen magazine Bravo. She worked together with her husband on the long-running series Baywatch and she had a recurring role as a psychologist in the series Sirens. She participated in the 2011 UK reality TV show/competition Celebrity Big Brother and was in the house from August 18–31, 2011. She was the second celebrity to be evicted from the house, being evicted on Day 14."Pamela Bach-Hasselhoff saves four from eviction vote, TVGuide.co.uk, August 31, 2011. Personal life Bach met David Hasselhoff on the set of the Knight Rider episode Knight Racer in 1985. They married in December 1989, and in January 2006, Hasselhoff announced he was filing for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Their divorce was finalized in August 2006. The couple have two daughters: Taylor Ann Hasselhoff, born May 5, 1990, who attended the University of Arizona and was cast for the 2015 season of Rich Kids of Beverly Hills, and actress Hayley Hasselhoff, born August 26, 1992. Bach was given custody of one daughter and Hasselhoff custody of the other. Both appeared on the CBS daytime drama The Young and the Restless, though not at the same time: Pamela as Mari Jo Mason #1 in 1994 and David as Dr. Snapper Foster #2 between 1975 and 1982. Filmography *1983 - ‘’Rumble Fish’’ *1985 – Appointment with Fear * 1988 – Nudity Required * 1987 – Route 66 * 2000 – Castle Rock * 2002 – More than Puppy Love Television work *1985 – Otherworld *1984 - Solid Gold *1985 – George Burns Comedy Week *1985 – T.J. Hooker *1985 – Knight Rider *1986 – The Fall Guy *1986 – Cheers *1986 – Throb *1988 – Sonny Spoon *1989 – Superboy *1989 – The New Lassie *1991 – Baywatch *1994 – The Young and the Restless *1995 – Sirens *1997 – Baywatch Nights *1998 – Viper *2011 – Celebrity Big Brother 2011 References External links *Official website * Category:1963 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Female models from Oklahoma Category:Living people Category:Northeastern Oklahoma A&M College alumni